Mistake He Made
by DreamTilEnd
Summary: Why didn't I stop it? - Tori. Why did I move so fast?-Cat. And why am I dying because I'd was the one who started it all?-Beck.One night makes the worst and the most out of their lives.
1. Chapter 1 Before

**: STRUCK &BROKEN**

_**Chapter 1. The unspeakable**_

**Okay, this my 1****st**** ever fanfiction but also there's some strong language in this chapter, but other than that it's really great enjoy! :D**

_**It was the evening and the play the victorious cast was performing was almost to its closed. The setting on the stage was decorated into a subway station crowd with people around while a hear of two couples shouting.**_

**Beck: Shelby! Shelby! Wait!**

**Tori: Why! Why should I not leave Shane!**

**Beck: because I love you!**

**Tori: You what? She faces Beck in the moment.**

**Beck: I love you, Shelby. Tori didn't remember this line in the script but she just went along with it.**

**Tori: but… you kissed her!**

**Beck: I know…I shouldn't have hurt you. He came forward to Tori.**

**Beck: Shelby, when you're gone I can't stop thinking about you, I love you. **_**Tori notice he was being serious but the show still had to go on so she went along with it. **_

Tori: Shane, I don't think I can ever trust you again.

Jade: 7 minutes until train starts taking off!

**Beck: Please, don't go Shelby.**

**Tori: I just can' walk away from here and pretend that-**

_**A kiss had soar into the scene; Beck's mouth opened and let a grip of Tori's lips tongue leading into deepen compassion. Although, Jade's face becomes burning red as fiery flames. As they broke apart beck notice what he done but Tori was shocked out her mind. **_

**Tori: what just happened? She said confused and frightened.**

**Jade: You son of a bitch! Jade dash towards Tori. **

**She tries to swing on her face, but she misses by tori's duck and beck holding her back.**

**Jade: let go of me!**

**Tori: jade, I don't-know- what just happened! **

**Jade: you knew what exactly just happen: you **_**kiss**_**your horny lips on my boyfriend!**

_**Beck grip harder on jade's waist but her rage was stronger than his muscular arms. As jade was about to take another shot at tori, Andre came just in time for tori in a flash!**_

**Jade: Andre, move out of my way! Jade growled.**

**Andre: no, you need to calm down! Tori knew if she stays behind Andre; she was going to be fine**

**Tori: please! Jade don't hurt me!(Tori says sobbing with fear)**

_**Cat starts to cry out more than ever, and that's when beck had to stop the fight.**_

**Beck: its not tori fault!**

**Jade: Stop trying to protect her, beck!**

**Beck: it isn't her fault she do anything!**

**Silence swept through the stage. Cat stop sobbing, tori eyes for a while, and jade could only focus on beck last words.**

**Jade: then who did?**

**Beck: I kiss tori alright! I…I am sorry.**

**Jade look through his brown eyes and felt hurt and broken. **

**Jade: you'd promised. Her eyes begun to watered.**

**Beck: jade, I know that I'd promise but I can exp-**

_**Jade walked away from the scene kicking everything in her path. **_

**Okay, so tell me was it good or was it good?****J**

**Review please and tell me your favorite part or you can my thank you from me and tell this story to your friends. Either other way, thank you!J**

**See yah, Victorians!**


	2. Chapter 2 she's waiting

_**CHAPTER2. She waiting for me**_

Hey, you guys! So did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I hope that was a yes. This is a short chapter but it gives an insider on some of Tori's thoughts. Also

_**I couldn't believe what just happen last night: the screaming, the crying, and that kiss. It was that kiss that started all this shit and now jade was going to kill me. Everywhere I go I see her in my face slicing me in half with a samurai sword. Every moment I take a deep breath and keep moving but I knew she was waiting for me.**_

**Cat: why can't you just admit cats are cuter than dogs!**

**Robbie: Everyone has different opinions!**

**Cat: Ugh! Cat hater!**

_**I walk over to my friends to keep a positive attitude**_.

**Trina: hey, tori! Could you pop this zit for me?**

**Tori: No! **

**Trina: please!**

**Tori: No! Damn it pop it yourself!**

**Cat: Hi, Tori!**

**Robbie: what up tori!**

**Tori: hey… **I dropped my books and bag on the blue table.

**Robbie: hey what's wrong with you?**

**Cat: yeah, tori you look sad. **

**Tori: nothing… **I put on a polite smile.

**Andre: hey little red! Hey Rob!**

**Robbie: hey!**

**Cat: hey, Andre!**

**Andre: hey tori , I just saw jade.**

**Tori: What! Where?**

**Andre: just playing with you! ****He smiles at his joke he played.**

**I punch him in his arm. OUCH!**

**Andre: Don't worry tori, Beck looking for Jade right now.**

**I begun to relax but I was still on high alert**.

**Cat: Robbie, I don't think we should be friends if you don't like me!**

**Robbie: I do like you!**

**Cat: Then why you said you have bad connections with cats!**

**Robbie: I didn't mean you!**

**Tori: I'm uh…go…I put my bag on my shoulder.**

**Andre: You want me to go with you?**

**Tori: No…I'll be fine.**

**Cat: Can I come? She said in her sweet voice.**

**Tori: Sure.**

**Rex: Man, you should have asked her!**

**Andre: ask her what?**

**Robbie: nothing…**

**A/N: **Hey, you guys! So did you guys enjoy the this chapter? I hope that was a yes. This is a short chapter but the next chapter will be more emotion for Tori's thoughts .

**By the way, thanks for reading my story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3  Shitty love

**Chapter 3. Explanation **

**Tori POV:**

**Cat: hey, Tori!**

**Tori: yeah… **_I'd looked around anxiously._

**Cat:where do babies come from ?**

**Tori: um…Cat, I don't think that's approiate conservation talk.**

**Cat: Hey, there's Sinjin! Sinjin! Wait! Come back! Back! **_she chased after him into i didn't hear or saw again._

**Tori: Cat! I said disappointed and afraid.**

_It was quiet and petrifying going down through the halls; especially without witnesses. Jade could anywhere in this school, I thought through my head. As I shake the unpleasant thoughts away, I tried to focus on one direction._

**SCREAM**

_A strong grip grab hold of me pulling me into a dark closed space, I was frighten that it would be jade ,but more terrified if it was an stranger. The lights begin to flicker before my eyes and the shadow becomes an person. Beck._

" **Beck!" Tori shouted.**

" **Shh, I'm sorry for scary yah." he whispered.**

**He leans in to kiss her.**

" **what are you doing?" she steps back, though she really couldn't.**

" **trying to kiss you." he began to lean over again.**

**I shoved my hand on his mouth. He opens his eyes and sees he's not getting a kiss at all.**

"**um…why is your hand covering my mouth?' he asked mumbling.**

**I remove my hand from his mouth.**

" **beck, what were you thinking?" **

**he ran his hand through his hair.**

" **I guess because I like you , its been building up for a long time." **

**I was being serious on the outside but in the side I was crying every little tear out my eyes.**

" **Beck, its okay ; I just need a minute." **

**i pulled my hair out my face. What was I going to do? My crush kissed me, his insane girlfriend almost killed me, and now I'm standing in a closet with a guy who got himself in this mess.**

" **okay, I think i have a plan."**

**"what?" **_he looked up._

**" you need to go find Jade and talk to her."**

_He cursed under his breath._

" **alright." **_there was a silent moment between us._

" **um…I should get to next class now." **_I reached to grab for the doorknob but beck's hand stop me._

" **Be careful." he gazed into my eyes. I couldn't resist those eyes but i had no time for this.**

" **I'll be fine."**

**He'd moved his hand away and I turned the knob to release myself from the tiny closet.**

**How was I going to get through this day without thinking about him.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what you guys think? review and i'll know. ;)**

**see yah, Victorians!**


	4. Chapter 4 Speak now

**CHAPTER4. SPEAK now ****or**** forever hold your peace**

**Robbie pov**

**_As her brown eyes sparkled, I was drowning in chocolate hypnotism._**

Cat: Robbie?

Robbie: what? I jumped.

I had snapped out of her trance.

Cat: do you want anything from the kitchen?

She was smiling at me.

Robbie: um …trail mix? ugh!1 that was a dumb answer.

Cat: no(she giggles at my joke) we don't have any. I'm going to have a cupcake, do you want one?

Robbie: sure.

Cat: ok! I will be back! _She sung_.

_She left skipping in the hallway._

_I can't believe I act like a fool. God, Robbie control yourself! _

Cat: we dance on tabletops, took too many shots, I think we kiss but I forgot…( **recognize those lyrics**…:) )

_Alright, she comes back; just take a deep breath. It just Cat, beautiful Cat_

Cat: I'm back!

Robbie: I know. I smirked _She laughed and handed me the pastry._

_she laughed and handed me the cupcake and took a bite._

Robbie: whoa! Cat this taste great.

Cat: i know. can you guess what it was made into?

Robbie: um…an red velvet cupcake.

Cat: know silly with love._ She gave me a peck on the cheek and plopped onto her was lying down comfortable and relaxed in her peach color like dress._

Cat: Are you going to put the movie in? she asked as she cut me off my daydreaming again.

Robbie: yeah. i opened the case and slipped the dvd in the dvd player.

I put the movie in and went lay with her. When I got close her hair smelt like strawberries, that when I lost it.

Robbie: Cat?

Cat: what?

She was staring at the previews on the screen.

Robbie: uh…Cat, do you…happen to …like me?

Cat: look a dolphin boy splash water out of his-

She was laughing at the new sitcom coming in the July.

Robbie: Cat!

Cat : what!

I looked at her, she was confused. The moment I yelled at her; she was going to cry.

Robbie: Cat, I'm sorry.

I grabbed her and hugged her body together. she had shown her sweet face again.

Cat : its okay Robbie. Its not my fault I'm stupid.

Robbie : what? Cat, you're not dumb.

She moved away from my arms of comfort and face her rose, pink wall.

Cat : Robbie, I'm not that intelligent. I ask weird questions, but I get away with because I 'm cute. That's why I can't be your girlfriend.

Robbie : Cat, I like you for just you are ;You're sweet, fun, and silly.

She turned back around tears of joy in her eyes with her famous innocent smiles.

Cat ; Really?

Robbie : yup.

She ran and leap on me with squeal coming out, our eyes met and that was the perfect time.

**SMOOCH!**

She had kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! This was one of my favorite chapters that I had worked on; I just love CABBIE!:D<strong>

**okay, so i know people want to know what happen to jade, so read on to know the word...:O  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 More devastation

it was an Monday morning at hollywood arts, and the rush of students fell through out the school.

at the make it shine locker, tori was struggling with her textbooks. then her good friend Andre approached her.

" good morning,Tori." he said giving a smile.

"hey" she was still on focus on her fumbling books.

" um, do you need help with that." he noticing her dilemma.

" no, I've got it." she took full force and shove her books in the locker.

Andre gave her a round of applause.

" thank you, thank you" she was bowing.

as tori straighten up from her bowing, a scream screech in the atmosphere.

" what was that" tori said frighten.

" I dunno " Andre replied.

Then the scream went off again having both of them jumped.

" what is that" tori asking once again.

As the two still staring in the direction of the unknown scream, they saw a familiar red head running towards them.

she was fleeing the crowded entrance with Robbie trailing on the other end.

" did you guys hear that scream" she asked trying to recover her voice.

" yeah"

" that was me!" she repied.

" cat, you can't scream like that, people think that-"

" me and Robbie are a couple now" she interrupting her.

" oh my gosh!" tori ran to her and forgot her speech about not to scream like someone torching you.

" when this happen" tori asked.

" yesterday!" she grabbed Tori and did a happy dance together.

the guys watch the girls and laugh at their enthusiasm.

when the girls got done with their dance, cat started to speak again.

"we've been telling people all morning" she said wrapping her arm with Robbie's.

" actually, you've been telling people all morning" he corrected her.

" whatever." she repied.

"so, where's Beck?" Robbie asked.

" um, I don't know" tori replied.

the musical tune ranged for school to start.

' okay, that's the bell I guess we'll be going" cat replied.

" yup, I want to be late."robbie replied.

" i love you" cat cooed.

they had shared a quick kiss together and run along with the rest of the students.

" aren't they adorable" tori awed.

a sudden ring came from Tori's pock tori put the phone on her ear " hello"

" hey"

" where are you, its 8:17"

" i'll be there soon"

" hurry"

" i will"

tori hang the phone up on the mysterious caller.

" who was that" andre asked.

" no one" tori said quickly.

" alright,well see you in Sikowitz" Andre replied and he went on to his first class.

tori had moved on to her class but still worried.

* * *

><p>AN: what you guys think? i thought it was kind of hard for me but i finally accomplish it.

review if you like.:)


	6. Chapter 6 Such an idiot

**Chapter 6. :where is she **

**Beck POV**

As I pulled up in front of the green house in front of me and parked my truck.**  
><strong>

those eyes was the last of her i saw, yet they're were painful to remember.

I never made Jade cried so much before actually I never made her cry at all.

I missed her so much , and I needed her again.

I took a deep breath and opened truck door and slide out the vehicle.

I walked up to the door. i knocked on the door.

In a few minutes, the door swung open; it was jade's father.

He looked at me with a strict face " um... is Jade home?"

" she's not here" he said firmly.

" um, okay well tell her I'm been looking for her" I replied.

" will do" he shut the door in my face.

Once I jumped into my truck, I tipped head back.

_what have I done ?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry you guys that I've been out all..well most of this month but I've been trying to not have too many F's in my classes plus I needed to work on this story and its chapters.**

**Review if you like but I still know you're going to read on anyway._  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7 No Sikowitz

**chapter 7. **

TORI POV

As I was walking into Sikowitz classroom, there was a strange man with a clipboard in his hand.

" Excuse me,who are you?" i questioned.

The man looked up from his clipboard. He had blonde hair and brown eyes that twinkle when he smile at me.

" hi, I'm... "

I had gazed in his eyes

" well, its nice to meet you, tori." he added in a smile.

"so, are you knew here?" I asked.

" why yes, I'm suppose to be a substitute for...Sikowitz"

"why, is he sick?" i asked.

" I don't know they wouldn't say." he replied.

" Tori!" it was Cat; she was a pink panther suit. that girl is strange.

" Cat, what with the suit?"

" I loved pink panther so I'm honoring him by being him!"

I just stare at her with no disappointment, that wouldn't make since to anyone.

" so, whose the cute blonde" Cat asked.

" Cat!"

He chuckled.

" it's okay" he replied.

when the fun bell rung for class, students began to pour into classes.

I went over to a empty chair in the front where Cat was sitting.

" hello, students I am . Your teacher, Sikowitz will not be in today because he has the flu " announced.

" okay, so I'm going to take roll, if I get your name wrong please try to not feel offended."

" Andre Harris"

" here"

"Anna Matthews"

"here"

"A.J. Stevens"

"here"

"Ben Philips"

"here"

" Beck Oliver" no sound come to answer.

"Cat"

"she stood up"that's me!" I quickly pulled her back down.

" Cody Martin"

"here"

" Dylan Sprouse"

once everybody names got check in, the door had swung opened. It was Beck.


	8. Chapter 8 hula hoops and candy canes

**Chapter 8.**

**TORI POV**

**_it_****_ was beck._**

_He looked tired and depressed and I was the only one knew why._

_I wanted to run up to him and give him a hug but his body language was already giving attention._

_he walked over to to give him his excused slip and went to sit down in the back of the room. As checked Beck in and put away the slip, class was able to start again._

" Now, your teacher did not leave you with a lesson today so I thought we can have our own fun. which brings me to a surprise."

" I love surprises!" Cat happily replied.

he grinned at her cuteness " Great, then I think you'll like this one."

_He went into his black satchel to pull out the surprise, Cat closed her eyes letting out squeals._

_when he spun around he saw Cat's hands covering her eyes and chuckled at her excitement._

_when he turned on music, people began to stir about the familiar music they heard except Cat; her eyes were still covered._

" Are you ready Cat?"he asked her.

" Yes!" she squealed with joy.

_Cat was tickled by the surprise that was going over her head._

" okay,open your eyes."

C_at's eyes widened at the glittery pink hula hoop around her neck._

" a super duper pink necklace!" she replied.

" um,no its a hula hoop" he corrected her.

" oh, then what you you do with it" she asked. _how could she not know, this was Cat for peepsakes!_

He took the hoop from above her head and step on the stage.

" you see, you have to put around your waist and move your hips in circular motions."

he pulled it over his head and down to his waist and began make the hula hoop go round and round his sides.

When he stopped hula hooping,Cat had applauded at the demonstration and grabbed the hoop from him.

Everyone enjoyed the excitement in the classroom's atmosphere and wanted to join in so grabbed more colorful hoops and join them in this fun exercise.

...

The room was fill with laughter,music, and hula hooping students but some unfinished business needed to done.

Once Beck was able to slip out the classroom when wasn't paying attention so i followed him as well.

Once I softly closed the door, Beck spun around at my presence.

"hey" he said.

_that was all he could say but I needed more out of him._

" hey" I replied. _C'mon Tori say something!_

Before I could speak, Beck began to cry. _I couldn't believe it, Beck Oliver was crying._

" beck,its going to be okay we're going to find her" I replied.

" I looked everywhere: the parks,mall, her house, she wasn't there " he muttered under his tears.

" so, you have no other idea where she can be?"

" if i had an idea then i would know where she is" beck scowled.

His anger scared me, but for some weird reason I walked up to him and gave him a hug. His tears were wetting my blue blouse as he grip me hard on my waist.

"everything going to be okay" I'd whispered to him.

As we separated, he wiped his tears away.

" okay, i think we need to file a missing person report."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: cliffhanger...:o**

**review , and don't forget your manners!**


	9. Chapter 9Justice last thing on my mind

**Chapter 9.**

** MY POV  
><strong>

As tori and beck walked up to the LAPD (LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT), they enter into the station.

The building was busy as a beehive preparing honey, yet someone was able to help them. she had blonde messy hair even though it was tied pack and blue eyes.

" can I help you?" she asked.

" yes, we need to file a missing person report" Tori replied.

The cop spun around and leaving them to their thoughts until she came with a had blue eyes and red auburn hair that was a mess even though it was tied up.

" hi, I'm Detective Grey" she shook Tori and Beck.

" would you like it if we could go somewhere private" Grey asked.

Tori glance over at Beck " okay."

Once they enter the plain room with dull green walls, everyone got settled.

" okay, can you tell me your names please" Grey asked.

They stare at each other then Tori speak " Tori Vega"

Detective Grey look at her for a second " Do you know Dan Vega ? "

" yes, he's my father"Tori said playing with her hands.

Detective Grey wrote something on her notepad.

" And you "

Beck looked up from the table " Beck Oliver."

she begin to write down something again.

" Now, I need the information on the missing person here"

Beck gazed down at the table again, which left Tori on her own.

" Her name is jade west, she is 16 and has brown hair, blue eyes,pale skin,probably 5"7 and wears a lot black clothes."

Grey wrote down the information given " Is that all you know?"

Tori bit her lip, she could only think of things that she knew and she knew that wasn't enough " yes."

she looked at Tori then Beck " how do you know her?"

" we're her friends and go to school with her at Hollywood Arts" Tori replied.

" do you know when you saw last her" Grey asked.

Tori swallowed her air " when we were doing a play at school."

Grey wrote down something again " what was the time and day of that event? "

" it was 8:47p.m. on a Saturday ."

As Detective Grey finish writing down last of information she needed, she shook hands with both of them and had a officer escort out to the entrance.

When they reach outside the station , tori mumbled to herself.

_We've got to find her!_

**...**

The time they arrived back at school was lunch break. Tori And Beck went over to their friends as they sat at the circular table.

Tori placed a smile upon her face to not seem worried and sat aside by Andre while Beck sat on the side of the table that no one ever sits at.

" so how did it go" Andre asked.

"I got a missing file report and it might take a few weeks for get through because of the others missing reports " her voice trailed off as she raised her eyebrow at Cat.

Cat had a large lollipop in her sticky hand with her colorful tongue licking it "Cat, where did you get a lollipop" Tori asked curious.

" was passing them out in class after we had our hula hoop party!" she said hyper.

" Cat, you can't keep licking that , you'll ruin your appetite" Robbie exclaimed.

" Robbie, don't be jealous because you didn't get one" Cat said.

" I didn't want one because it's sticky and its takes too long to eat" Robbie explained.

" Or maybe your jealous" Cat smirked.

Robbie became all quiet, and went on finishing his food.

* * *

><p><strong>okay i know this is short but i been trying to get my creative side of my brain working again.<strong>

**review if you want but nobody asked.**


	10. Chapter 10 Wish I wasn't part of this

**Chapter 10.  
><strong>

**Tori POV**

_it's been two weeks since she's been missing._

_The thought wanted to make me cry._

_we never got along that well but I really do miss our fights._

_where can she be?_

As I look over at my alarm clock, it was 7:42am. when I was about to fall back to sleep, my phone rang in it's country tune. I didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer it. then my phone rang again, it was the same number. I put my phone back on my pink night stand and softly lay my head down. The phone went off again, which made me scream into my pillow. when i was done with my little tantrum. the phone was still ringing and i knew it will be same number.

Of Course it was the the same number. i had finally answer the mysterious caller who had called me in around 8 in the morning.

"hello"I said.

" I have an idea where your friend might be" said the mysterious caller.

" who is this" Tori asked anxiously.

" Go to Nashville Tennessee and you will find your friend." the weird caller hung up on me leaving me with fear.

With a pale expression on my face, I slowly placed my phone down, and lay my head back down facing the ceiling.

_who could that be?_

_how did he get my number ?_

_Is Jade okay?_

...

All these thoughts swirl in my head until the sun came up. I'd got out of bed and went to the bathroom, yet Trina got there first. Always.

I knocked on the bathroom door "Trina, i know you've been in there for 20 minutes."

" I have to look pretty!" Trina replied.

_I knew that would take forever._

" But Trina , you already look pretty" I shouted.

Silence broke through until I heard the door swung open " I'm done."

i went inside the bathroom and began to wash my face. when i rinsed my face with warm water and took my white towel to wipe the water off my face, my thoughts started to swirl again.

_what if she's hurt?_

_why go to Tennessee ?_

I shook the the scary thoughts away and put my towel away. as I reach my room again,I pulled out a black and red striped shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

As I walked down the steps, I found my father drinking his coffee and my sister enjoying her breakfast.

" Good morning, Tori" my father said.

" Morning,Dad."

I went over to the toaster to make me some toast and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

As the toaster was ticking to its finish line, I pour some OJ in a glass.

" YES!"

I put my hand on my forehead as the same my Dad did.

" Trina could you not yell like that" I shouted at Trina.

" well, I'm sorry but i just got this text for date with Reese Betham!"

" The dancer " I asked.

" Uh hun and a good kisser" she nearly squealed.

" well tell your date , I'm a cop" Dad replied.

" I gotta go find me something to wear!" Trina began race upstairs with struggles from her heels.

" but Trina, i need a ride to school" i shouted as she'd disappeared from up the steps.

" it okay, you can ride with me" my father said as he grabbed his jacket.

" okay" I grabbed for my bag and headed out with my father.

when we reach his car, i remembered that he was a cop and my stomach begin to flipped. I slid into passenger seat and buckle my seat belt. My heart was pounding trying to find some air.

" Are you okay, Tori"

" yeah" I said normally.

he turned the engine on, and began to drive off the driveway and on to the streets. i looked at many cars passing by but not at my father.

" so how has school been" he asked me.

" it's been great" I replied.

" Classes okay?"

" yep" i still refused to look at him.

Once we arrived at the performing arts school , I opened the door to let myself out.

" Have a great day at school"

I spun around and return back at him" Have a great day work."

As i was about go into the school, my father shouted out something again.

" Love you!"

My eyes wanted to water bad because he hasn't said it in a long time but i forced them to stay.

" Love you too" I smiled.

As soon as he sped off, l enter into the school and went to find Beck. when I found him, he was at his locker looking a little less sad today.

" hey"

" hey" he shut his locker.

" you look better today" I chimed.

" thanks. i need to talk to you" he pulled me away and secretly into the Janitor's closet.

As he found the switch, i put my bag down.

" what's up" I asked.

he took a deep breath" I got a call about Jade."

My choked from my oxygen " From who?" Knowing the fact, I was already afraid that it was going to be that guy.

" I don't know, it was guy on the phone" I shivered from his answer.

" he said to go to Nashville -"

" Tennessee to find your friend" I finish the sentence before him.

" I got the call last night" I replied.

" why didn't you call me last night" Beck asked.

" I didn't know what to do, I was scared" I said.

Beck ran his hand through his hair and hit the wall on the right side.

" So now what" he asked.

Time was ticking and only one answer came to me.

" We go to Tennessee and find Jade."

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong> **and wish upon a star to night.**


	11. Chapter 11 Tears on my heart

**A/N: so did anybody see A Christmas tori? it was pretty cool and their new song great. I know I'm late with that episode since it air on December 2nd but i don't give a care. :D Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.11:<strong>

**TORI POV -8:14 pm**_  
><em>

I knew there was no way I could keep this a secrect. I was going to across the country to find this girl who happens to be crazy enough as enough her kidnapper is. I'd I begin to pack my things, I start to think who would be affected if I was gone.

My parents will be terrified and think I had ran away or something happen to me.

My friends wouldn't know what's going because I didn't tell them anything.

And that's when it hit me like a school bus. I know my parents would freak out about this but my friends are there for me. Tears started to out my eyes until I got disturbed by irritating voice behind me.

" what are you crying about" trina asked me as she was standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

" um..no reason." I wiped the wet strands of tears that rolled off my face.

" what's that " she pointed out with her longer finger.

" nothing" I motioned myself over to the suitcase on my bed.

" no that's something" she begin to walk over to me. I grabbed her my her arm but she wrestled me down as I refused for her to see my evidence. once she finally move me over, she let out a gasp.

" no way " she examined everything that was in the case: a few pair of tops and shirts, extra pair of shoes, my pink DSi, and a photo of our family that we took last year.

she spun around looking over at me not sure what to say..

" I hated that picture" she said.

I couldn't believe that all she had to say "what?"

" that picture doesn't show my good side" she stared at the picture again gave it a digusted look.

" is that all you see" I shouted at her.

" no, you're trying to runaway." she said as she was picking with her nails.

" doesn't that bother you" I replied.

" no. " she said as she was still working under her nails.

what kind of sister is she?

" have I ever told you the story that I almost ran away ." she begin to walk over to my door.

" really" I said.

" yeah, I almost ran away because I got tired of mom and dad lying to me."

" why were they lying to you" I asked.

" they didn't wanted to tell the truth that I can't sing,act,or dance. I knew I was horrible but they never wanted to tell me; they thought it would be better. Then, after a few years when I got into Hollywood Arts, I embarass myself in front of a whole entire school, so I act like nothing was since, I just act like I was made of something and hope to find it one day " she stopped picking her nails.

Warmth started to grow in my heart as if I just heard the most saddest story ever. I got up from my bed and went to give her a hug. i begin to hear soft sobs from her on my shoulder as I patted her back. I couldn't believe my sister could confess something so important to her.

As we pulled away, she wiped the tears from under her eyes" Don't tell anyone ."

I just smiled with a trembling smile and found myself feeling sorry for my sister.

when she wiped her last tear away, she look at her phone" It's almost 7:00,I gotta go put on my makeup."

I laughed as she try to run in her pumps and found myself relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>review if you want but it's not a life or death situation, or is it?:0<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 getting ready for open road

**Chapter 12. **

**MY POV**

Tori had trudged up to the trailer that beck lived in and knocked on the door. A few noises came from behind the door until it swung open with handsome boy in the way.

"Come on in" he greeted her. Tori stepped onto the trailer as Beck got her bags for her.

" wow, you clean up good" she said casual.

" thanks" once Beck got the last of the luggage as he closed his door.

" okay, so I have a bed for you over here" he pointed out in the left side of the trailer.

" thanks" she said and pulled her bags over by her bed.

Tori settled her things down and sat on the bed " so should we get going?"

" nope,we got one more guest to arrive" beck replied.

" who is it" Tori asked.

A knock from the door came from behind making Tori jump.

" I think that our passenger" beck walks over and opens the .

" Andre" Tori responds puzzled.

" Hey, Tori." he replies cheerful.

Tori gives Beck a look but he ignores it" Alright, Andre as you can see your bunk is under here."

" Cool" Andre drops his bags under his bunk.

Beck gets behind the wheel and starts the trailer" okay, here we go."

...

No one has spoke not a single word during the ride to Tennessee, it was pitch black and not a star shining in the sky. Andre was snoozing away, Beck quiet on the road, and Tori was laying down playing on her game system.

"Come on, Bowser let go of peach" she muttered loud enough for Beck to hear.

" what was that Tori" he asked.

"Nothing" she replies.

she begins thinking and sit ups and closes the frustrating game " Um..Beck."

" Yeah" he said not turning away from the wheel.

" How did your parents take it"She asked wishing she didn't.

" they didn't, they don't know." he replies.

It went silent into the trailer again until Tori speaks up"You wanna hear something funny."

" Sure" He said.

" I never knew my sister would have feelings" She said.

" what do you mean" Beck asks.

" she told me she tried to runaway when she was younger."

" why" he ask.

" She felt mom and dad were lying to her about not being talent" she said.

" Tori,I don't know how that's funny" he replied.

" I know it just was just something I never suspect though I don't think they would lie to her" she replied.

Fell silent for a minute" Who else did you tell" She asked.

" No one else" he replied.

"So why you tell him" she asked.

" He wanted to know if jade was okay or where she's been. I knew I could trust him so I told him about the call and how she's missing" he said.

" So he's okay being away for a few weeks with no trace of what we're doing"she said.

"Yeah and he knew you would probably need him to not have you to freak out" he added.

" I wouldn't freak out" she said unsure.

" I'm pretty sure you would" he said.

" No, I wouldn't" she said.

" yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

" no, I wouldn't"

"Okay then" he smirked.

She glared at back of him feeling annoyed and yawned from the long conversation.

" I think I'm going to hit the hay" she said adjusting her pillow for comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it end short.<strong>

**Review if you must but don't give up on the story.**


	13. Chapter 14 Theres no innocence there

**Chapter 14.  
><strong>

**Robbie POV**

"**Man, I told you I didn't wanna come over here" Rex complained. **

**" she said she wanted to talk about something and she couldn't wait" I said. I slammed my door behind me" then why are you bringing me over there" Rex said stressing his words. **

**I reached my car and slide into the car" well.. I thought I needed support."**

** "Oh ,I see you think you're gonna get dumped" he said as I settled him down and buckled him in the passenger seat.**

**" That's not true! She might have her grandmother died or her brother in the hospital ;You know her brother does really strange things" I said putting the shift in reverse and drive.**

** as we drove we'd argue about the talk and how Rex wanted to know what was wrong with Cat. When we arrived at the Valentine's house, I unbuckled Rex from his seat and pushed the car door open. There was not a stir of noise in the area, I walked up the modern blue door and rang the doorbell.**

**" why don't you knock and ring the doorbell" Rex replied. **

**" what if her parents are sleeping, I don't want to be rude and knock on their door monstrously" I replied. He snickered ," what?"**

**" nothi'in."**

** The door opened up with a orange haired boy with sleepy must be Cat's brother.**

**"uh... hey Cat's bro, do you mind if I come in." **

**He glanced at me and then looked down at Rex"Who that?"**

**I looked over at Rex and he turn his head" Um... this is Rex."**

**"you know I can speak for myself" Rex turned back to the boy" Rex."**

**" You like to play video games" the boy asked.**

**" Sure, I take a spin."**

**The boy gazed at me and finally opened the door and motioned us" thanks."**

**The house was covered with flowers all around and scented candles, I turned around seeing the boy scratch his head.**

**" So where are your parents" I asked.**

**" their away" he said.**

**" oh...well..your sister?"**

** " Which one" he replied.**

**" Cat has a sister?"**

**" I'm just messin with ya" he smirks" C'mon Rex."**

**I follow him to his bedroom" Welcome to Mi Cueva." the room was dark not able to see anything but the light from the television.I walked slowly through the room and put Rex next to the boy.**

**" So you guys going to be okay in here?" I step back smushing something.**

**I remove my foot discovering a chip bag" Uh..Sorry about that."**

**" Its cool."**

**When I reached the door I spin around" Um..What's your name again?"**

**" I never said it" he said not looking up from the screen.**

**" Oh, then what is it?"**

**" Maxertal but its just Max"he replied.**

**" Okay Max" I said tring to remember.**

**" My sister room on the right. "**

**" Thanks" I start to trail up the stairs.**

**The hallway was thinner than most but each room on the right had expanded I finally found her room , it was walls were pink and her bed was huge with a unicorn crave in the back.**

**" Cat" I called.**

**" Don't move Robbie Shapiro" a voice called back.**

**" Cat is that you?"**

**A giggle came from behind the door that was her was Cat alright.**

**" please sit on the bed" she said.**

**I sat on the bed feeling the spread; it was soft like silk and creamy like icing.**

**" so Cat why did you want me over here?"**

**" Robbie Shapiro, please close your eyes" she called again.**

**I put my hands over sight " what's going on?"**

**No voice came back for response. A few minutes passed by and I was getting tired of being fooled with.**

**" open your eyes" a whispered summoned me.**

**I slowly moved my hands away and fluttered my eyes.**

**Woah.**

**...**

**Cat POV**

**His jaw drop from the sight he was seeing. dork.**

**I gracefully moved toward him and grab his shoulders, which his body was shaking with fear.**

** I finally began to move his lips" C..at...Ca..t."**

**I giggled at his stuttering and played in his hair since it was not tidy.**

**" C..at..Cat, wh..y.. a..re yo..u dre..ss li..ke tha..t" he stuttered some more.**

**" oh Robbie being with has been the best 7 months,5 weeks, and 2 days out of all the relationships I had."**

** I pushed him down on the bed having one of my ruffles tickle his nose.  
><strong>

**"Cat, I can't have you doing this" he said.**

**I get on top of him and began to unbuckle his sweater.**

**" Please don't unbutton me,Cat" he wines. **

**I ignore him and pull his his shirt body wasn't very muscular but I enjoyed the rush.**

**" Cat, you have to stop right there because things mi-"**

**" Robbie, could you please hush and just have fun" I gave him a kiss on his cheek.**

** I begin to trail those kisses down to his chest" now Robbie all you need to do is relax and enjoy every lit- MMNPSH."**

**I was stopped in seductive voice by the smash of his lips on pulled down and that's when I knew Robbie Shapiro was ready for the night of his life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**If you felt heat in this story then you're definitely loving this chapter.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 15 Next day sunny side

**Chapter 13.**

**TORI POV**

The sun had finally had came up as it was gleaming through the curtains.I sat up and stretched, it checked my phone to see the the time. 7:57am. I got up ad yawned and tiptoe to the door. i opened it without letting it creak and stepped outside. my eyes grew wide as i notice that I was in a parking lot and walked backwards in the trailer.

" Nice to see you up"

I'd jumped and spun around" Andre, don't scare me like that!"

" eh, you got more to worry about"

" yeah I know."

...

The smell of waffles, eggs, and sausages traveled around my nose as we were all sitting in a booth.

" Where are we?" I yawned.

Andre turn" I believe we're in New Mexico"

Beck looked at him with misery but his response was different" yeah,I guess ."

I was about to doze off until I heard a voice come up behind me.

"Hello, I am Peggy,I will be your waiter I take your order?"

She had light brown hair and a smiled crusted with red lipstick.

" Orange juice and french toast for me"I said.

" Orange juice and waffles" Andre replied.

She wrote down our order " okay, and how about you handsome?"

I turn over to Beck. His eyes were droopy and red and hair not groomed.

" Sir?"

" um he can have a coffee and toast" I told her.

" Alright then I'll be back with your drinks."

When she went away, I turned over to Andre" so what are doing after this?"

" I guess do a little sight seeing then back on the road."

" Ok " I looked over at Beck seeing he was looking terrible.I felt tears about to come down my face " I'm go to the restroom."

I pushed the door open and male sure no one else was around. I went into a stall and sat on the toilet seat.I felt my face becoming hot and my eyes getting puffy.

I had no idea how I'm going to do this.

I pulled the rolled of tissue right next to me and blow my nose.I heard the door open with more than one voice.

" Hailey, I told to not get syrup on your dress" the woman's voice which I believed was the mother.

" Mommy, is the stain going to come out" The little girl ask.

" Well I hope so" sound of water was running behind the stall and the steps od a human coming into the stalls next to me.

I stayed quiet and raised my feet up until she walked back out the stall. The water turned off having the little girl skipping out the door behind her the door completely closed and no sound of someone coming, I rushed out rinsing my face and using the paper towels on the wall and stepping out.

When I got back out Peggy was out with our food, once I reached my table.

" Alright, if you guys need anything else let me know" she walked back behind the counter.

I looked down at my food. the smell was snatching me up to start stuffing my face from french toast was toasted and buttery and perfectly drowned in syrup;I grabbed my fork that given to me and stabbed the soft, chewy looking french toast. As I was about rip the toast, Andre looked at closely with widen eyes.

" So I see someone is quite hungry." he began to spread his butter across the waffles.

" Hhmmhhm" I chuckled and put the food down and grab a knife.

...

When we left out the diner, me and Andre started on our little tour around the town.

" So where should we start?"

" I think we should take a adventure and figure out what's around here" he said.

We went down the streets of New Mexico, it was warm and sunny not a cloud in the stopped by a ice cream parlor that had full of kids as it should be. We're in line waiting as seven kids from front of us.

"what you thinking about getting" Andre ask.

"Uh...I guess vanilla."

" So you're going to go with plain vanilla" he smirked.

" Its not that plain, its sweet ,creamy and icy."I fought.

" Tori, all ice cream is like that."

" Fine, what your getting" I asked.

" Rocky Road" he said confidently.

"See you're wrong!"

"About what?" he jumped from my shout.

"**Not** _all ice cream is like that_." I emphasized.

"Okay..then" I put a smile upon my face.

The line finally got to them ask they ordered their ice cream.

" One Vanilla and Rocky Road please" I said , I pulled out the money and handed it to the man.

" thank you" I shouted as we walked away.

_Wow, this taste amazing!_

* * *

><p><strong>if this chapter made you want ice cream then go,go, go get some! <strong>

** ... wow that was lama..mean lame!**


	15. Chapter 16 Its hard to speak about it

**Chapter 14. **

**Tori POV**

As I finished the last of the cone that was a full figured ice cream cone, I let the flavor set on my taste buds.I look over at Andre who was struggling with the dripping Rocky Road he ordered. I let out a quick giggle.

" what?" he turns to me a smidge of chocolate on side of his chin.

I let out a huge smile that jiggling to laugh " Um.. you got a um..." I pointed out the direction of the chocolate and wiped it gently off the side of his chin.

" All done" I said with a smile.

He feels embarrass and wipes the ice cream dripping through his fingers " Uh, sorry about that."

" It's okay." I begin to under the tree that was hovering over us, then my eyes droops to sadness.

Andre catches my eyes" whats wrong?"

My eyes pauses " what if we never find her."

" That's not going to happen, Tori" he scoots closer to her.

I get away from him and stand up " how you know "that's not going to happen" she could be dead for all we know!" I shout. Luckily no one was around.

" Tori, you need to calm down" he guided me back to the bench where we sat upon" we're going to find her."He wrapped his arm around my thin body and rubbed my back comfortly.

" Andre, I'm just so afraid, I mean should could be dead some where when she found. And all of this will be my fault because I didn't stop that kiss Beck took risk for" I slumped down to my knees.

" Tori, she going to be found alive, and secondly it was never your fault, you just didn't see it coming and no one expect this from Jade."

I rise up a bit and straightened my face from the mourning" is Beck going to be okay?"

He'd sighed " I don't know he still trying to hold his self up , which is why I'm here so I'm support him through it."

Everything made sense to me now but I just wanted this to end without had to guilty from it.

" I think we should get back to the trailer now" we walked back feeling relieved and taking whatever obstacle in front us.

* * *

><p><strong>An: sorry for the long update if you guys out there are enjoying this story as much as you *SPOILER ALERT* Next chapter will be about the night after Robbie's first time.<strong>

**Any way find a way to review this story!**


	16. Chapter 16 Truth comes out at Home

**CHAPTER 16.**

**MY POV**

_**Back at the Vega's House**_

Trina was reading a teen magazine but was distracted by her parent's conservation.

"You know I haven't heard from Tori since Monday " Mrs. Vega notify.

"yeah , me neither last she said she was going over friend cat's house for a sleepover, but I haven't heard her since" Mr. Vega replied.

Trina began to clench tight to the sides of the magazine and try to listen to the conservation harder.

" This is weird for her to not say anything this long without any type of contact nor try to come home." Mrs. Vega stated.

Trina saw how her parents study the topic and wanted to disappear into the magazine.

Mrs. Vega began to walk over to Trina " Trina, have you seen your sister lately?"

She pulled the mag over her face" Trina, is there something you want to tell us."

Mr. Vega came toward the ladies , and began to stare down his daughter for the truth.

Trina put down the magazine to her lap and had tears in her eyes "… Tori never went to Cat's house." She was biting her lip from trembling to suck up the teary voice " Tori ..had …runaway." The words choked her hard, leaving her parents mouth gap but eyes dreading the moment. Her mother sat down to right side of couch from Trina having a horrid expression upon her.

Her dad walked to the door swinging it open last saying " I'm going go find her."

* * *

><p>The bedroom was filled with sweat and fire: Pillows that were neatly on the bed scattered from the floor, sheets that were creased into the mattress were tear apart from off the bed. All remained were panting teenagers, eyes on ceiling with maybe thoughts.<p>

Cat begin to move her hand to position herself up. She looked over at the scruffy haired boy laying next to her and looked pleased. She ran down her two fingers down his chest having his breathing taken and swallowed back inside him.

She giggle lightly and planted one on his forehead ," wake up sleepy beauty" she whispered.

His eyes bashed open with a glimpse of a beautiful red head. He ran his hand through his curls " how long have we been here?"

"So that's the first thing that comes to your mind when you just did it with a _real _girl" Cat questioned with her hands on her hips. Robbie sat up using his arm and pushed Cat slightly for her to land directly on her ass. She grabbed his arm but he pulled her in, having her land on top of him.

They gazed at each other for sec letting themselves know what the other wants. Robbie gently touch her left cheek pulling himself toward her lips as she moves closer with her eyes close but blinking for see. As there lips were about to connect a ring from a unexpected visitor wave through the room.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't review from this chapter then its you lost.( not going to blame people who haven't sign up YET.)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 More pain and stress

**CHAPTER 18.**

**TORI POV**

When we entered the trailer, we found him collapse on the floor. " oh my god, Beck!" I rushed over to came over and had check his pulse " he's still breathing." I looked up from the body next to me finding a beer bottles rolled to other side of the caught my glance and shook his head, he got up and pull out his pear phone.

" who are you calling?" I stood up from Beck's unconscious body.

" 911" he began to dial the three digits. Before he could press send, I grasp hold of it and try to take it out his grip." Tori! What are doing?" he shouted pulling the phone away from my hands.

" I can't have the police no about this!" I shouted back. He finally got my grip off of it and stare me down.

" I don't believe would care about yourself when it comes down to someone else needing help."

" what?" I replied.

" Tori , I know you don't want anyone knowing about the whole runaway rescue but we can't leave him like this."

I nodded my head slightly and walked back over to Beck's looked back at his phone and pushed send.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J.E. Edwards Medical Center<em>**

_Its been two hours since we've been here. I couldn't stand the feeling he wasn't going to make it._I turned to Andre , who was sitting next to me leaning over, playing with his thumbs.

Then I began to observe what was happening around me: people being in trolleys carried to different floors, doctors zooming through.I lay my head back trying to relax but I couldn't. _Beck,may be there unconscious or better yet worse. Everything was my fault. I've drag two of my friends to find this girl, who could be dead and now I'm in the middle of this shit. _I closed my eyes and begin running tears out of my eyes.

" Excuse me, are you here for Beck Oliver?" I looked up and flinched from the salty tears that was in eyes, seeing a woman in scrubs who I presume is the nurse. I wiped my eyes " Yeah, we're his friends."

" Okay then, you can come see him now." Andre and I got up and follow the nurse up into the we got in, she press the button read " 4A" . As we began to rose up from the moving box, I shared a glance with Andre. He looked through me and read me, he grab for my hand and hold it tight.

* * *

><p>When we reach the floor, we walked out still following the nurse. I wanted to run and burst through every door to find him but I didn't want to let go of Andre's hand. As we took two left,one right,we finally found his room. She opened the door slowly and let us come in. As I walked in, my heart started to beat faster. I grip tighter to Andre's hand. I couldn't hold it anymore and ran to Beck's still side.<p>

"So what was his condition?" Andre ask the nurse.

"His breathing was difficult but he's fine lucky most people die from alcohol he is going stay in bed for a few days until he feels better. Until then you can comeback to see him, when he's ready."

The nurse eyed tori seeing she didn't probably listen to her and left the room. Andre walked over to the two and sighed " this is the fourth time he went down like this."Tori fixed her eyes on Andre "what do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and purse lips and " Beck been having alcohol issues... since his mother" he stared down at his feet." he been drinking ever since; sometimes on a regular and sometimes deadly like this." he gazed over at his friend's body.

I glare back over at Beck's still expression. I slowly grasp Beck's hand on his right; a tear shed from my left eye but stay put at and didn't run. I got up and smoothly let go of his hand and walked to Andre's side.

I whispered " its going to be okay. " my hand reach for his and hold it firmly.

_Its going to be okay._

* * *

><p><strong> R&amp;R <strong>

**Go see the Hunger Games and read the Hunger Games._  
><em>**


	18. Chapter 18 The Truth Hurts

**Chapter.18**

**MY POV**

The door knocked again but with a harsher thud. Cat scurried to her bathroom to fetch her bathrobe and Robbie scrambled for his clothes and crazily put them on. The door knocked again sounding it was going to break" Coming!" Cat yelled. I thought your parents would be gone for week?" he said struggling with his pants." I know."

Cat raced down the steps , she nervously approached the door" who is it?"

"Its , Tori's Dad" voice opened the door seeing a worry wart Vega " hi."He barged in check out the place " Where's your parents" he said just coming out the kitchen. " They went on vacation" she replied having her arms finally walk back into the room with Cat." So, Tori not here" he said afraid of the answer.

Cat glared down at her feet " Yes." Mr. Vega kneel his head down and turned away from her for a sec. He rushed out the the door giving CAt a

Coming!"Cat ran off the bed and to her she came back, she had her fluffy pink bathrobe door knocked again but harsher" Coming!" she yelled. Cat said in a low tone, she ran down the stairs taking a left to the large door.

" Who is it? " she asked in singalong tone.

" its Mr. Vega. "

Cat gleefully opened the door " Hi-"

He dashed in and begin looking through the house like a killer on loose was there. He return into the living room of the house staring down at Cat.

" Where is Tori?" he asked roughly.

" She's not here. "

" Where did she go " Mr. Vega said firm.

" I don't know." He grabbed and squeezed her shoulders " Cat, where is she."

Her eyes began to cross with fear " I don't know."

" where is she."

" I don't know." she said becoming afraid.

" Don't tell me you don't know!" he barked" Don't tell you don't know" he slowly released Cat from him.

" Cat!Cat! Are you okay ?" Robbie ran down the steps found a scene.

" What are you doing here" asked curiously.

" Oh. I was here be-be-"

he got stopped by Cat " he was helping me with an assignment from school." she said still shaking.

" Have you seen Tori" asked Robbie.

" No. Neither have I seen Andre or Beck."

He inhaled through his nostrils and lips "Do you know when?"

" Last Thursday."


	19. Chapter 19 We didn't know

**Chapter.18**

**MY POV**

The door knocked again but with a harsher thud. Cat scurried to her bathroom to fetch her bathrobe and Robbie scrambled for his clothes and crazily put them on. The door knocked again sounding it was going to break" Coming!" Cat yelled. I thought your parents would be gone for week?" he said struggling with his pants." I know."

Cat raced down the steps , she nervously approached the door" who is it?"

"Its , Tori's Dad" voice opened the door seeing a worry wart Vega " hi."He barged in check out the place " Where's your parents" he said just coming out the kitchen. " They went on vacation" she replied having her arms finally walk back into the room with Cat." So, Tori not here" he said afraid of the answer.

Cat glared down at her feet " Yes." Mr. Vega kneel his head down and turned away from her for a sec. He rushed out the the door giving CAt a

Coming!"Cat ran off the bed and to her she came back, she had her fluffy pink bathrobe door knocked again but harsher" Coming!" she yelled. Cat said in a low tone, she ran down the stairs taking a left to the large door.

" Who is it? " she asked in singalong tone.

" its Mr. Vega. "

Cat gleefully opened the door " Hi-"

He dashed in and begin looking through the house like a killer on loose was there. He return into the living room of the house staring down at Cat.

" Where is Tori?" he asked roughly.

" She's not here. "

" Where did she go " Mr. Vega said firm.

" I don't know." He grabbed and squeezed her shoulders " Cat, where is she."

Her eyes began to cross with fear " I don't know."

" where is she."

" I don't know." she said becoming afraid.

" Don't tell me you don't know!" he barked" Don't tell you don't know" he slowly released Cat from him.

" Cat!Cat! Are you okay ?" Robbie ran down the steps found a scene.

" What are you doing here" he asked curiously.

" Oh. I was here be-be-"

he got stopped with his stuttering by Cat " he was helping me with an assignment from school." she said still shaking.

" Have you seen Tori" asked Robbie.

" No. Neither have I seen Andre or Beck."

He inhaled through his nostrils and lips "Do you know when?"

They thought back " Last Thursday."

he sighed again shaking his head." let me know if you happen to know anything?"

" Sure we can." said Robbie, Cat nodded her head.

Officer Vega strolled out of the Valentine's residence and found his self having a tear run down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry haven't been updating I've been trying to find a ending that could scar you guys.* Crickets chirping* Ok i guess that's rough on you but this story gives me tears, I know its weird.<strong>

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20 The Start of Something

**CHAPTER 19.**

**TORI POV**

**_A week later..._  
><strong>

**I felt things was going to get better I don't why but I guess I really do need good sun beaming on me as we headed our way to small hospital that held our friend. Last time, he wasn't holding up strong and he was drowned in the evil liquid they call beer. The feeling gave chills down my spine. I shook it off and focus on the warmth was raising hope for me,Beck, and was definitely giving me strength and confidence to face the horrible wrath of this war I found it difficult for me to understand. Now what I find hope telling me to fix it, but isn't what I've been doing or is there something I'm missing...  
><strong>

**CAT POV**

**The soft sound of birds chirping in the morning gave me the feeling of a new day rising. I flashed my eyes open from the dream world and into to the real world. The big star they call, Sun, raise its glow through my window as it approach the surface of Earth.  
><strong>

**I raise myself up as well and stretch my arms to the ceiling, once I done with that I turn to my friend, .  
><strong>

**" Good Morning, !" I greet him with a hug and a kiss on the nose.I rest him back down on my bed and pull the blanket away for my legs to swing out of bed.  
><strong>

**Yawning, I walk into my bathroom with peach walls and soft strawberry towels and rugs and I spin to see myself in the mirror with sleepy eyes.I grab my face towel and turn the nobs on the sink label "hot" and "cold". I cleanse my face leaving melon scrub on it as I rinse my towel to rinse. Afterwards, my face is smooth and fresh, which gives me the idea to act silly.**

**I pop my eyes out and pucker my lips " Look at me, I'm a fish." Then I switch from fish to supermodel.  
><strong>

**" This Geneva Do lee one of Chanel s' new models." I break out into a laugh and pull the toothpaste from drawer and grab my toothbrush from the its holder.  
><strong>

**As I start brush thoroughly coming to almost a rinse, I feel icky.I try to ignore it but it ends up making me feel queasy. My head starts to sweat a bit and I feel something coming up from throat. I run across to the toilet and raise the seat, pouring out the worst out of me. I feel lightheaded and dizzy afterwards and slightly fall onto the to the tile floor upon a soft, cushy rug as I come to a faint.  
><strong>

**_Sorry for not updating but been having some heavy studying to do for my big exams. Anyways you what do or do you...?_**


	21. Chapter 21 At last

**The Ending and Epilogue:****_The Mistake He Made_****  
><strong>

**hello my fellow Victorians, I've have made the decision of finally letting this story go because I can't do this anymore its boredom so I decided to let you guys have your **final** questions answered, Mazel Tov!  
><strong>

**Question #1: Did they ever find Jade?  
><strong>

**Yes they did. They found her in a strip club that was secretly disguised as prostitution house. When they found her , Beck had the idea they act as customers and pay for a private dance with "Demon Angel" which was Jade stage name, then sneak her out and drive off before anyone caught them. However, the plan went a different direction, the ringleader of this illegal organization,Bill, catch them in their escape. Beck tried to fight off Bill but Bill's minion tied his hands behind his back and promise to slice off Beck's Tori pleaded them to not kill Beck, Bill told them to stop and let him and Tori make a deal. The deal was they made a trade of Tori and Jade and he will let them go.  
><strong>

**Question#2: Did they ever escape the wrath of Bill?  
><strong>

**** was going to take the offer to take place of Jade but Andre refuse her to sacrifice Beck spoke up and had a deal he wanted to make with Bill. Bill didn't like the idea of people make the deals but he was going to let it happen. Beck's deal was he will let himself die from their murder of him but he wants to take a good gaze at Jade before he dies and let Andre and Tori go with out them telling no one that this hideaway Bill ponders on this, he makes his decision to sealing the deal with Beck and letting him see his he sees Jade, her mind not right and her memories of Beck are not well but he tells her he loves her anyway. As soon as Jade starts to realize who he is she gets taken away from him as she is screeching his orders his minions to take Tori and Andre takes one last glance at Beck as so does Andre and follows out of the warehouse; then the killing begins. A minion comes behind Beck and position his gun at his bites his lip as he lets tears swell up but remains strong. Outside, Andre and Tori are glancing at each other trying to find words but they just hold tight together with their hands intertwined.  
><strong>**

****BAM!  
><strong>**

****Tori grabs onto Andre as they sob together then a sound of siren and flaps of a helicopter comes from the horizon of the dawn. Police cars,swat teams ****and the helicopter**** climb over the dirty hills, creating wild dust storms on the ran out the cars as much a familiar policeman running over to his embrace a hug and good rain of the swats go in they come out with Bill and his gang, the disappeared girls over the years come out with police officers and get in the cars.  
><strong>**

****Did everyone survived?  
><strong>**

****Sadly, No. Everyone expected Beck to sacrifice but instead it was Jade.W****hen Beck hears the bullet being prepared to go in his head, Bill ask him any last words to say. Before Beck could have the chance to speak, Jade breaks from the wrath of the guards and pushes the minion away from Beck. Bill quickly pulls out his gun and shot Jade in the chest. She doesn't die suddenly, which gives her final glance at Beck, who tells her " i love you" to her and leans over to kiss her before she passes on. When she stops breathing, that's when the swat came in and caught Bill.****  
><strong>**

********What happen with Cat in the bathroom?  
><strong>******

********Since the night a few weeks ago, Cat Valentine begin having life grow inside Robbie figures it out, he takes in shock and tells her he will be by her 's parents takes it okay, due to the fact they had her at age , Cat worries people will think of her as a slut but Robbie tells her he is going to be with her all the way.  
><strong>******

********What happens with Andre and Tori?  
><strong>******

********Well after two years of the death of Jade, they begin to date and become stronger together as well for Beck.********

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Thank you all for reading this and I will be moving with a more positive story. If you want to check it out, its called " The Heart of Three". Anyways if you would like to comment on the ending of this or ask something that you would like to know. Press that pretty blue button down there and I will know and maybe even reply back.<br>********


End file.
